


Five First Times For Faith (on a Firefly) (Macho Mix)

by frogfarm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Firefly
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith meets (but does not have sex with all of) the men of Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Times For Faith (on a Firefly) (Macho Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Objects In Space", pre-Big Damn Movie. Not all relationships are entirely consummated, in the name of realism. (Come on, you thought Wash would be unfaithful?)

It starts out teasing. Giving the man of God a hard time, or trying to, while Mal tucks away his dinner and smiles behind one hand. The irony of her name is far from lost on him, and Book takes to the weights with renewed energy, trying not to listen as Jayne speculates himself into a new pair of pants, the merc positive their new passenger is already rutting the doctor's sister, has been since the first night. Though he doesn't disabuse Jayne of his fantasies, Book can tell this isn't so; Faith may exude danger and desire in equal measure, like she'll fall into bed with the first thing that moves -- possibly leaving a corpse in her wake -- but while her relationship with River is a complex thing, more silent than spoken, it feels like a teacher to a student. Which one is which, he couldn't say. It only increases his urgency, knowing that to stay on Serenity will mean his end.

He's in the galley one day, leaning up to look for coffee in the usual compartment, when a hand grabs his ass, gives a possessive squeeze. He turns around to see Faith looking more than a little impressed; gives an embarrassed cough, hoping she won't force a stern rebuke.

"Lost your way?"

She runs her hand over his chest, and he curses his shrinking waistline and the vanity that basks in her notice. Then she's smiling, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Just a little goin' away present."

**

She tells herself it's because he reminds her of Xander: Regular guy, nice arms, gets by on a big heart and an overdeveloped sense of humor. Plus there's that whole pilot mystique, where just watching his jaw as they navigate a mountain range at top speed makes the blood flow to all the right parts of her body, leaves her breathless when they finally break atmo and the rattling of the ship settles to a dull roar. Zoe drags her husband back to their bunk and Faith watches Mal take the controls with a smile, finds a quiet spot in the engine room and shoves one hand down her pants, leaning against the core, drawing blood from her lip as the vibrations help her to a quick finish.

Kaylee's standing outside when she emerges, and her eyes travel appreciatively up the mechanic's body before stopping upon crinkled eyes, a knowing smile. Something flies through the air; Faith catches it on instinct, face splitting in a grin at the smooth metal cylinder in her fingers.

"Don't wear out the batteries, _dong ma?_ " Kaylee squeezes past the Slayer, gives her a pat on the shoulder. "And...you might wanna use my bunk next time."

**

This is how he's always loved it; hard and fast, no bullshit pillow talk, repeat as necessary until exhausted. Mal makes noise about crew getting involved and the rest of them roll their eyes like they've heard it a thousand times, and Jayne reminds the captain _he's_ the one said she weren't part of the crew, so it's his own fault. Then he leans back and slaps Faith on the ass, looking pleased with himself, 'til she kicks the chair out from under him and nobody except River dares laugh.

He almost turns her away that night, but she shoves past him, slams the door down and sprawls out on his bed, surveying the parade of skinmag posters. He can feel himself harden already at the barely contained curves on display in those _mo sheng_ clothes of hers, at the thought of her and the moonbrain sparrin' together.

She rolls over and he remembers that said moonbrain not only knows everything he's thinking, probably tells it all to big sis as well. He's ready to bolt when she grabs him by the wrist, pulls him on top and slides her legs 'round him like a python until his only option is to hold on for dear life. The recycled air is still drying on their naughty bits when he realizes he wants her to say _something_ , but what it could be is anyone's guess.

"It's okay to think about her." Faith reaches down, grabs his entire package, holding one arm down as she nibbles his earlobe. "Long as you remember who owns this."

"Gorrammit, girl --" His free hand finds her dripping, their breath coming together in ragged harmony. It ain't fair, more'n one supergal on a boat this size. Still, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, unless --

"In your _dreams_ , Jayne-not-a-girl."

He growls at the singsong voice outside, grabs a boot from beside the bed and hurls it at the door as Faith dissolves into laughter; hasn't got time to apologize when she's on him again, sucking him to a stand, grinning and bucking her hips in encouragement as he ruts into her with newfound fury, surprising himself and devouring that full ruby mouth.

He tells himself it's to keep her quiet.

**

Faith prides herself on being an equal opportunity fuck; knows good times can be found in the most unlikely places. It's just her luck she finds herself in lust not merely with the pretty boy, but one with an unrequited crush of his own. As if Mal and 'Nara weren't enough, tiptoeing around each other like frightened sheep, the doctor and mechanic are as bad or worse in their own cutesey way, Will and Xander all over again. Simon's pecs may not be as impressive, and those fancy shirts and baggy scrubs don't help. Still, she's sure he's got nothing to be ashamed of under there.

He glances over, removing bloodstained gloves.

"I must say, this is remarkable."

"Yeah, real popcorn muncher." Faith sits up, tests her weight on the leg. "Guess I should get shot more often."

He shakes his head and looks away, but not before she can see the smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to run some more tests. Nothing invasive, just --"

"Satisfy your curiosity?" She limps up behind, watching his back stiffen. Slides her arms around him and presses close, feeling him shudder as she delves into loose-fitting pants, fishing him out already half-hard.

"Kaylee --" He gasps even as the other half follows, her grip tightening around him; watching her free hand grab a packet of lubricant from the drawer.

"Hide and seek," she breathes in his ear. "With River."

"I don't --"

"Grab the counter."

He does as he's told and she slathers him up and down, both hands finding more than enough to do; on the edge in seconds, trying to remain silent when she slows to teasing, light strokes that don't come more than halfway up.

"You gonna go to her?"

He tries to turn around but she holds him there, impaled. "What --"

"Gonna go to Kaylee? Tell her how ya feel?" Her fingers twitch. "Give her what she wants?"

He doesn't know if he says yes. All he knows is sagging there after, as she washes her hands in the sink; tucking himself away in a daze, watching her saunter out of the medbay, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

He cleans the floor and counter thoroughly, ignores her smirk at dinner as he eases into his chair. River smiles and snuggles against him, and Simon braces for a pronouncement that never comes as Kaylee laughs at Faith's jokes, steals glances his way when the Slayer's attention wanders.

River's lips tickle his ear.

"You are such a boob."

**

She should have known she'd end up in his bed. He's everything she's ever wanted in a man, and naturally everything that pisses her off.

The rest of the ship is divided, to put it mildly, with the pissed-off division handily represented on all sides of the spectrum. Wash and Kaylee least of all, despite the good-natured ribbing about shipboard romance; Zoe next, because she knows his heart's desire even if she can't trust the Slayer quite yet. Jayne's just mad about missing out on fresh trim, whereas Inara's jealousy would drown them all if she was still here. Simon resents them both for some unknown reason, though far as they're concerned, he should be grateful her presence makes them less reliant on his sister. River's petulance is confined to pouting about missed training sessions, and the preacher's not around to lecture. Not that they'd stand for it.

So Faith fights by Mal's side, fucks him every which way from Sunday in his cramped little room, tells him the names of all those she's lost; and on good nights he does the same. He's a little bit of every man she's ever loved, ground down to something hard and shining. A beacon in the black that everyone can see but him.

For her? It's enough.

**


End file.
